Eurovizija 2015 Wikia
2015 Eurovizija Şarkı Yarışması 2015 EurovizijaŞarkı Yarışması, 60. kez gerçekleştirilen geleneksel Eurovizija Şarkı Yarışması'dır. Conchita Wurst'un "Rise Like a Phoenix" şarkısıyla 2014 yarışmasını kazanması üzerine Avusturya'nın Viyana şehrinde düzenlendi. Böylece Avusturya1967 yarışmasından sonra ikinci kez ev sahipliği yaptı. Yarışmanın ilk olarak yarı finallerinin 12 ve 14, finalinin ise 16 Mayıs 2015 akşamı gerçekleştirileceği 2014 yılında delegasyon başkanı tarafından açıklanmıştı.567 Daha sonra ise bu tarihler yarı finaller için 19 ve 21, final için ise 23 Mayıs 2015 olarak değiştirilmiştir.8 Sunuculuğunu Mirjam Weichselbraun, Alice Tumler ve Arabella Kiesbauer üstlenmiştir.9 Kırk ülke katılımını onaylamıştır, Avustralya ilk defa katılmıştır ve Çek Cumhuriyeti, beş yıllık aradan ve Kıbrıs Cumhuriyeti veSırbistan, bir yıllık aradan sonra geri döndüklerini açıklamıştır. Ukrayna ise mali ve siyasi nedenlerden dolayı 2015 yılında katılmayacağını açıklamıştır. İsveç adına yarışan Måns Zelmerlöw yarışmayı "Heroes" şarkısı ile 365 puan toplayarak kazandı.10 Bu İsveç'in 21. yüzyılda aldığı ikinci ve tarihinde aldığı altıncı birinciliğidir. Ancak tele oylama sonucunda İtalya birinci ve Rusya ikinci sırada yer almış, jüri oyları seyirci oylarını değiştirmiş ve birinciyi seçmiştir. Böylece 2009 yılından bu yana ilk defa seyirci oyları birinciyi seçememiştir. İtalya "Grande amore" şarkısı ile 292 puan toplayarak 2012 yılından sonra ilk kez İngilizce olmayan bir şarkı ilk üçe girmiştir. Rus şarkıcı Polina Gagarina'nın seslendirmiş olduğu "A Million Voices" 303 puan toplayarak Eurovision tarihinde ilk kez yarışmayı ikinci sırada bitiren bir ülke 300 puanın üzerine çıkmıştır; 2011 yılından bu yana ilk kez "Büyük Beşli" ülkelerinden biri ilk üçe girebilmiştir. Almanya ve Avusturya yarışmayı sıfır puanla tamamlamış; yarışma tarihinde ilk kez ev sahibi ülke sıfır puan almıştır.11 Aynı zamanda 2015 yarışmasında Karadağ bağımsızlığından bu yana ve Çek Cumhuriyetiyarışmaya katıdığından beri en iyi derecelerini almıştır. Ayrıca bu yıl 2012 Eurovision Şarkı Yarışması'nda olduğu gibi İsveç ve Rusya ilk iki sırada yer almıştır. Bu yıl Eurovision Şarkı Yarışması yaklaşık 200 milyon kişi tarafından izlenerek yeni bir rekor alındı.12 20 Nisan 2015 tarihindeUniversal Music Group tarafından 2015 Eurovision Şarkı Yarışması resmi albümü yayınlanmış, albümde 40 ülkenin şarkıları yer almıştır. Yer 6 Ağustos 2014 tarihinde, Viyana'nın 2015 Eurovision Şarkı Yarışması'na ev sahipliği yapacağı açıklanmıştır. Ev sahibi mekan olarak 16,000 kişilik kapasiteye sahip Wiener Stadthalle seçilmiştir.13 İhale aşaması; 2014 Yarışması'nda Avusturya'nın zaferinden sonra devlet kanalı Viyana veyaSalzburg'un2 yarışmaya ev sahibi şehir olma olasılığını ortaya çıkarmıştır.Viyana, Klagenfurt, Innsbruck, Aşağı Avusturya, Graz, Yukarı Avusturya, Burgenland ve Vorarlberg şehirlerinin mekan ve tanıtım maliyetini karşıladıklarını; Salzburg'un ihaleden çıkmasına rağmen hâlâ ilgilendikleri bildirildi.14 Avusturya'nın başkenti Viyana'nın ev sahibi kent olma şansının yüksek olmasıyla birlikte iki adet aday mekanı bulunmaktadır: Yıl boyunca Erste Bank turnuvalarına adaylık yapacak olan Wiener Stadthalle ve birçok konser ve yıl boyunca fuar merkezi olacak olan Messe Wien. Bu mekânlar sırasıyla 16.000 ve 30.000 kapasiteye sahiptir. Ayrıca yarışta Stadthalle Graz ve Schwarzl Freizeit Zentrum ile birlikte Avusturya'nın en büyük ikinci kenti olan Graz kentide bulunmaktadır. Klagenfurt'da bulunan 30.000 kapasiteli Wörthersee Stadion'de bu ev sahipliği yarışmasına katılmıştır. Ancak, stadyumun yarışmaya ev sahipliği yapabilmesi için uygun bir niteliğe sahip değildir. Innsbruck'ta bulunan Olympiahalle ise 1964 ve 1976 Kış Olimpiyatları'nda artistik patinaj ve buz hokeyi müsabakalarına ev sahipliği yapmıştır. Beşinci olarak Linz şehrinde bulunan Brucknerhaus arenası yarışma için yeterli kapasiteye sahip olmasada ihaleye dahil olmuştur. Coğrafi olarak Linz şehrine yakın olan Wels ise yarışmayla yakından ilgilenmiştir.15 Oberwart şehrinde bulunan Exhibition hall ve Vorarlberg şehrinde bulunan Vorarlberger Landestheater arenalarıda son aday olan mekanlardan biridir. 29 Mayıs 2014 tarihinde, 2015 yarışması için ORF ve EBU ev sahibi olabilmek için mekan hakkında bazı gereklilikleri ve ayrıntıları yayımladı.1617 ORF 13 Haziran 2014 yılına kadar aday mekanların belirtilen gereklikleri ve ölçütleri sağlayabilecekleri hakkında bilgilerini istedi.18 * Ev sahipliği yapabilecek olan mekanın sonuçlanmasından sonra yarışma öncesi en az 6 ila 7 hafta ve bir hafta boyunca kullanılabilir olması gerektiğini belirtti. * Seçilen mekan açık hava olmamalıdır, bina en azından 10.000 kapasiteli ve 15 metre minimum tavan yüksekliği ile klimalı bir bina olmakla beraber ses ve ışık için izole edilmiş olmalıdır. * Green Room arenada veya mümkün olduğunca onun yakınında ve 300 kapasiteli bir oda olmalıdır. * Ev sahipliği yapacak yerin en az 6000 m2 alan, 2 adet yemek standı bir izleme odası, makyaj bölümü, elbise dolabı ve yaklaşık 50 yorumcu kabini olması gerekmektedir. * 11 Mayıs ve 2014 Mayıs 2015 tarihleri arasında kullanılabilir, en az 1.500 gazeteci kapasiteli ve 4.000 metrekare (43,000 sq ft) büyüklüğünde bir basın merkezine sahip olmalıdır. 13 Hazirandan sonra ORF 2015 Eurovision Şarkı Yarışması'na ev sahipliği yapabilecek 12 adet mekanı açıkladı:19 ORF 21 Haziran günü 3 şehri (Viyana, Innsbruck ve Graz) aday sürecinin son aşamasında kısa listeye almıştı.202122 Seçilen şehir Ağustos 2014 öncesinde açıklanması uygun görülmüştü. Sahne Sahne ve arenanın tasarımı için 2500 ton meteryal kullanılmıştır. 1400 spot lambası ve 5000 adet prizi bağlamak için 20 km uzunluğunda kablolar kullanılmıştır. Sahne 14,3 m genişiliğinde ve 44 m yüksekliğindedir. Sahne tasarımı için 700 kişi çalışmıştır. 26 kamera kullanılmıştır. Ziyaretçi salonu ve yiyecek ikramı için 800 gönüllü çalışmıştır. 1700 gazeteci ve 10.000 seyirci arenada yer almıştır. Format Yarışma 2008 yılından bu yana olduğu gibi iki yarı final ve bir büyük finalden oluşacaktır. Her iki yarı finalde de en yüksek puana sahip ilk on ülke, ev sahibi ülke Avusturya ve yarışmaya finansal kaynak sağlayan beş ülke (Büyük Beşli olarak da bilinir): Almanya,Birleşik Krallık, Fransa, İspanya, İtalya ve Eurovision'un 60. yılı nedeniyle özel olarak davet edilen Avustralya ile finalde yarışmaya hak kazanmıştır.2015 Eurovision Şarkı Yarışması sahnesi=> 2011 yılında 2015 Yarışması'nda önce beklenen sonuçlar ile 1956 yılından bu yana tüm yarışmaları arşivleme EBU tarafından karar verildi.27 Daha sonra arşivin hazır olarak yarışmanın 60. yıldönümünde çıkacağı 2015 bildirildi. İçerik yayına hazır formatlarda gazetecilere sunulmuştur. Ayrıca arşivler "seçilen içerik" adlı buton ile Eurovision web sitesi aracılığıyla kamuya erişilebilir haldedir.28 Her katılımcı ülkenin müzik endüstrisinde profesyonel beş jüri üyesi bulunmalıdır. Ülkelerin ulusal jüri üyelerinden her biri, kendi ülkesi dışında diğer ülkelere oy vermek zorundadır. Her jüri üyesi beğendiği on ülkeyi ilk sıradan son sıraya doğru sıralar. Aynı şekilde tele oylama uygulamasından en çok oy alan ilk on ülkede sıralanır. Jüri oylarının tam sıralaması ve halk oylarının tam sıralaması birleştirilerek ülkenin yarışmacılara vereceği oylar ortaya çıkarılır ve birinci sırada yer alan yarışmacı ülke 12 puan, en alt sırada yer alan yarışmacı ülke 1 puan alır. Bir tele oylama durumunda (teknik sorunlar/oyların yetersizliği) veya jüri hatası (teknik sorun/kuralların ihlali) sonucunda ülkeler sadece tele oylama/jüri oylamasını baz alabilir.29 Sahne ve sunucular 1 Eylül 2014 tarihinde 60. Eurovision Şarkı Yarışması'nın kuralları yayınlanmıştır.30 2009 yılından günümüze kadar kullanılan, televoting ve müzik sektörünün profesyonellerinden oluşan jürilerin oylarının yarı yarıya birleştirilmesi ile oluşturulan oylama yönetimi her yıl olduğu gibi 2015 yarışmasında da kullanımıştır.31 Bu yılın katılımcı ülkelerin jüri üyeleri 1 Mayıs 2015 tarihinde EBU tarafından açıklanmştır.32 Her ülkenin beş tane; toplamda iki yüz yetmiş jüri üyesi bulunmaktadır. Ulusal jürilerin her beş üyesinin ismi, 1 Mayıs 2015 tarihinden yarışmanın başlangıcına dek açıklanmış ve yarışmanın ardından jüri üyesi kişisel puanlamasını yayınlamak zorunda olacaktır. Bu uygulama 2014 yılında EBU tarafından oylama sisteminin daha şeffaf olması ve herhangi bir oy avcılığının olmaması amacıyla yapılmıştır.33 Ek olarak; jüri üyesinin, geçmişte ikiden fazla kez bu görevde bulunmamış, oy gününde en az on altı yaşında olmalı, herhangi bir katılımcı ülkenin yayın kanalı çalışanı olmamalı, müzik endüstrisinde çalışır olması, temsil ettikleri ülkenin vatandaşı olmalı, yarışmacılarla herhangi bir bağı olmaması ve tarafızlığına göre oy vermesi gerekmektedir.32 Yarı final kuraları Yarı final kuralarının yapıldğı Viyana Belediye Binası. Ev sahibi şehrin devir teslim töreni ve Yarı finalde yarışan Otuz üç ülkenin hangi yarı finallerde yarışacağı 26 Ocak 2015 tarihinde Viyana Belediye Binası'nda yapılan kura ile belirlenmiştir.34 Bu törenin sunuculuğunu Andi Knoll ve Kati Bellowitsch üstlenmiştir.35 Doğrudan finalist olan yarışmacı ülkeler (Almanya, Birleşik Krallık, Fransa, İspanya, İtalya, Avustralya ve Avusturya) dışında kalan ülkelerin adları, önceki on yıldaki oylama kalıplarına dayalı olarak beş fanusa ayrıldı. Bu fanuslardan çekilen 17 ülke 19 Mayıs 2015'teki birinci yarı finale dahil oldu, diğer 16 ülke ise 21 Mayıs 2015'te ikinci yarı finalde yarışmıştır.34 Fanuslar, tele oylama ortağı Digame tarafından aşağıdaki gibi belirlenmişlerdir: Sahneye çıkış sıraları Daha önceki yıllarda olduğu gibi ülkelerin yarı final/finalin hangi kısmında sahne alacakları ev sahibi yayıncı tarafından karar verilmiş ve EBU Yönetim Danışmanı ve Referans Grubu tarafından onaylanmıştır. 16 Mart 2015 tarihinde Viyana'da gerçekleştirilen bir delegasyonlar toplantısı sırasında ev sahibi ülke Avusturya'nın finalde on dördüncü sırada sahne alacağı belirlendi.37 23 Mart 2015 tarihinde, her iki yarı final için de sahneye çıkış sıraları kamuoyuna duyuruldu.38 Birinci yarı final Moldova ile ikinci yarı final ise Litvanya ile başlamıştır. Yarı finallerden sonra gerçekleştirilen finalistlerin basın toplantıları ve doğrudan finalde yarışan ülkelerin (Avustralya, Almanya, Birleşik Krallık, Fransa, İspanya ve İtalya) temsilcilerinin 22 Mayıs 2015 tarihinde gerçekleştirilen ilk bireysel basın toplantılarında şarkıcıların çekikleri kuralar sonucunda ülkelerin finalin hangi kısmında sahneye çıktıkları belirlenmiştir. Final Slovenya ile başlamış ve İtalya ile bitmiştir. Grafik Tasarım Viyana'da Eurovision logosu ile süslenmiş trenler. 31 Temmuz'da, EBU Eurovision Şarkı Yarışması 60. yıldönümünde bir kutlama olarak genel logosunu yeni ve daha iyi grafiklerle yenilenmiş bir sürümünü yayımladı.40 11 Eylül 2014 tarihinde 2015 Eurovision Şarkı Yarışmasının sloganı "Köprüler kuralım" olarak belirlendi. ORF Genel Müdürü Alexander Wrabetz yarışmanın sloganınını şöyle yorumladı: "Viyana'da yapacağımız şarkı yarışması ile müzik tarzı, kültürler ve diller arasında köprüler kurmak istiyoruz. Bütün Avrupa'yı birleştiren bu gücün ışığında, ülkeler arasında köprüler inşaa etmek ve katılımların olmasını amaçlıyoruz."1 Yarışmanın tematik grafik tasarımı, 25 Kasım 2014 tarihinde Avrupa Yayın Birliği tarafından yayınlandı.41 Tema çeşitliliğini ve köprüler kurmayı sembolize etmek amacıyla dalgalı küreler kullanılmıştır. Temanın renkleri aynı zamanda sanatçı, şarkı ve seyircilerin müzikal çeşitliliğini ve tarzlarını temsil ederken bireyselliği vurgulamıştır. Yarışmacılar final gösterisinin başında arenaya özel ışık efketleri ve süslemeler ile hazırlanan "sihirli köprü" ile girmiştir. Bu sayede yarışmanın sloganı tanıtılmışır.42 Ülkeler sahne almadan önce gösterilen ve yaklaşık bir dakika uzunluğundaki tanıtıcı görüntüler veya daha çok bilinen ismiyle "postcardlar"da, tıpkı 2013 ve 2014 yılında olduğu gibi her ülkenin temsilcileri yer almıştır. Bu yılki yarışmanın kartpostal sloganı "Köprüler Kuralım" olarak belirlenmiştir. Bu yıl ilk kez kartpostal çekimleri yarışmacıların ülkesinde çekilmiştir.. Kartpostalların konusu ise, her Eurovision yarışmacısı Avusturya'dan bir davetiye alır. Daha spesifik olarak, davetiye alan yarışmacılar ev sahibi ülke olan Avusturya'nın dokuz ilinden birine seyahat etmiştir. Yolculuklarda görevler kültürden spora, ekonomiden modern kültüre kadar çeşitlilik göstemiştir.43 Bu yılki yarışmada, ekranın alt köşesinde yer alan, ülkelerin sahneye çıkış sırası ve isminin yazdığı yerin yanında ülkelerin üç harflik kısaltmaları halinde "hashtag"'ları yer almıştır. Örneğin, Birinci yarı finalin ilk ülkesi olan Moldova, sahneye çıktığında alt köşede "01 Moldova #MDA" yazısı yer almıştır. Twitter'de ülkenin üç harflı hashtagları yazıldığında yanda otomatik olarak Eurovision kalpleri çıkmıştır.44 Aynı zamanda 2010, 2011 ve 2012 yarışmalarında olduğu gibi yarışmacılar sahneye çıkmadan önce kameraya selam vermiştir. Sunucu Sunucular (soldan sağa) Alice Tumler, Mirjam Weichselbraun ve Arabella Kiesbauer. Andi Knoll, Kurier gazetesiyle yaptığı bir röportajda 2015 Eurovision Şarkı Yarışması'nın sunuculuğunu yapabileceğini açıklamıştır.45 Conchita Wurst ise greenroom sunuculuğuyla ilgilendiğini Eurovision.tv'de duyurmuştur.46 19 Aralık 2014 tarihinde, EBU ve ORF Mirjam Weichselbraun, Alice Tumler ve Arabella Kiesbauer üçlüsünün 60. Eurovision Şarkı Yarışması'nın sunucuları olacağı açıklanmıştır, böylece Eurovision tarihinde hepsi kadından oluşan bir sunucu komitesi ilk defa olmuştur. Wurst ise Yeşil oda sunucusu seçilmiştir.9 2007 yılından bu yana ilk kez sunucular ikinci dil olan Fransızca'ya ağırlık vermiştir. Ev sahibi yayıncı 2014 Mayıs ayında ev sahibi yayıncı ORF ve EBU arasında yapılan ana organizasyon ekibinin seçilmesi toplantısında, kurul temsilcileri tarafından Edgar Böhm yarışmaya 2015 yılında yönetmen olarak atandı.47 Biletler Bu yıl toplam 100.000 bilet satışa çıkarıldı. Bu biletler altı prova ve üç canlı yayın olmak üzere dokuz gösteriye dağıtılmıştır.48 Her gösteride yaklaşık 15.00 seyirci yer almıştır.4950 Yarışmanın biletleri Kasım ayında satışa çıkarılacaktı. Fakat nedeni bilinmeyen bir sebep nedeniyle 21 Aralık 2014 tarihinde satışa çıkarılmıştır.54 Biletler satışa çıktığından itibaren 20 dakika içerisinde tükenmiştir. İkinci bilet satışı 29 Ocak,üçüncü ve son bilet satışı 27 Şubat 2015 tarihinde olmuştur.57 Nisan ayının ortasında ise provalar ve canlı gösteriler için 20.00 bilet daha satışa çıkmıştır. Katılımcılar 23 Aralık 2014 tarihinde, otuz dokuz ülkenin 2015 Eurovision Şarkı Yarışması'na katılımları onaylanmıştır.75 Avustralya ilk defa konuk ülke olarak katılmıştır ve Çek Cumhuriyeti, beş yıllık aradan ve Kıbrıs Cumhuriyeti ve Sırbistan, bir yıllık aradan sonra geri döndüklerini açıklamıştır.7677787980 Ukrayna ise mali ve siyasi nedenlerden dolayı 2015 yılında katılmayacağını açıklamıştır.818283 Son boşvuru tarihi 15 Eylül'de bitmiştir. Ülkeler, finansal nedenler dışında 10 Ekim 2014 tarihine kadar yarışmadan çekilebilir veya katılabilirler.8485 Avustralya'nın davet edilmesi 10 Şubat 2015 tarihinde, EBU, Avustralya ulusal kanalı SBS'nin uzun zamandır Eurovision'u yayınlaması ve ülkenin Eurovision'u takip etmesi üzerine Avustralya'yı 60. Eurovision Şarkı Yarışması'na davet etmiştir.86 EBU, yarı final ülkelerinin "finale kalma olasılığını" azaltmaması için Avustralya'yı ön eleme olmadan finale taşımıştır. Avustralya 60. yıldönümü anısına bir defalığına Eurovision'a katılmış olacaktır ve eğer Avustralya Eurovision'u kazanırsa 2016 Eurovision Şarkı Yarışması'na geri dönebilecek fakat SBS'nin ev sahipliğinde farklı bir EBU üyesi ülkede düzenlemesi gerekecektir. EBU gelecek yarışmalarda da farklı ülkeleri Eurovision'a davet edebileceğini açıklamıştır.8780 Avustralya'nın katılımıyla normalde yirmi altı olan finalist sayısı yirmi yediye yükselmiştir. Bu yarışma tarihinin en yüksek katılımı olmuştur. Bu katılımla beraber Okyanusya bölgesinin ilk katılımcısı Avustralya olmuştur.80 Yeniden katılan şarkıcılar Michele Perniola ve Anita Simoncini Eurovision Çocuk Şarkı Yarışması'nda San Marino'yu temsil etmiştir. Perniola 2013 yılında, Simoncini ise The Peppermints grubunun "Breaking my Heart" şarkısı ile San Marino'yu 2014 yılında temsil etmiştir.88 Amber Bondin, 2012 Eurovision Şarkı Yarışması'nda Malta adına yarışan Kurt Calleja tarafından seslendirilen This is the Night adlı şarkı için yardımcı olmuş ve Malta yarışmayı 21. olarak tamamlamıştır. Beyaz Rusya'yı temsilcisi olan Uzari, Beyaz Rusya temsilcisi Anastasia Vinnikova'nın seslendirdiği "I Love Belarus" şarkısı için vokalistlik yapmıştır.89 2015 Eurovision Ermenistan temsilcisi Genealogy grubu üyesi İnga Arşakyan, önceden 2009 Eurovision Şarkı Yarışması'nda Ermenistan'ı "Can Can" adlı şarkı ile temsil etmiş ve 92 puanla onuncu olmuştur.90 2008 Eurovision Şarkı Yarışması'nda Azerbaycan'ı Elnur & Samir ikilisi Day After Day isimli şarkıyla temsil etmiş ve 8. olmuşlardır. Bu yıl Elnur Hüseynov ülkesini tek başına "Hour Of The Wolf" isimli şarkıyla temsil etmiştir.91 Sloven ikilisi Maraaya grubunun üyesi Raay, 2014 yılının Slovenya temsilcisi Tinkara Kovač tarafından seslendirilen "Spet (Round and Round)" şarkısının vokalini yapmıştır.92 2010 yılında İzlanda'yı temsil eden Hera Björk, bu yıl tekrar yarışmaya dönmüştür.93. Sonuçlar Halk ve jüri oylamasının kombine edilmesi sonucunda ortaya çıkan yarı final sonuçları finalden kısa bir süre sonra ayrıştırılmış olarak da kamuoyuna duyurulmuştur. 1. Yarı final 16 ülke bu yarı finalde yarışmıştır. Avustralya,94 Avusturya, Fransa ve İspanya, bu yarı finalde oy kullanmıştır.95 Turuncu renkle işaretlenen on şarkı finale yükseldi. : 1. Ermenistan'ın şarkısı ilk başta "Don't deny" "(İnkar etmeyin)" adı ile yayınlanmıştı. Daha sonra EBU, AMPTV ile yaptığı bir görüşmede "Siyasi amaçları ortadan kaldırmak" amacıyla şarkının adını "Face the Shadow" "(Gölgelerle yüzleş)" ile değiştirmiştir.97 : 2. Makedon şarkıcı Daniel Kaymakoski, 2014 Üsküp Festivali'nin kazananı olduğu için ülkesini "Lisja esenski" adlı Makedonca şarkısyıla temsil edecekti. Fakat daha sonra şarkıcının isteğiyle şarkı İngilizce'ye çevrilmiş ve adı "Autumn Leaves" olarak değiştirilmiştir.98 : 3. Sırp şarkıcı Bojana Stamenov, 2015 Sırp ulusal finali olan "Odbrojavanje za Beč" kazananı olduğu için ülkesini "Ceo svet je moj" adlı Sırpça şarkı ile temsil edecekti fakat daha sonra şarkıcının isteğiyle şarkı İngilizce'ye çevrilmiş ve adı "Beauty Never Lies" olarak değiştirilmiştir.99 : 4. Arnavut şarkıcı Elhaida Dani, Aralık 2014'te 53. Festivali i Këngës yarışmasını kazanmış ve Arnavutluk'u "Diell" "(Güneş)" adlı şarkısıyla temsil edeceği duyurulmuştu fakat şarkının yazarlarının isteksizliği nedeniyle şarkı yarışmadan çekilmiştir. Böylece Elhaida "I'm Alive" (Hayattayım) adlı şarkıyla ülkesini temsil etmiştir.100 : 2. Yarı final 17 ülke bu yarı finalde yarışmıştır. Almanya, Avustralya,94 Birleşik Krallık ve İtalya, bu yarı finalde oy kullanmıştır.95 Turuncu renkle işaretlenen on şarkı finale yükseldi. 1. 5 Mart 2015 tarihinde yapılan "Unser Song für Österreich" ("Avusturya için şarkımız") yarışmasını "Heart of Stone" adlı şarkı ile Andreas Kümmert kazanmıştır. Ancak Andreas Kümmert'in yarışmadan çekilmesiyle ikinci olan Ann Sophie yarışmayı Almanya'yı temsil etmeye hak kazanmıştır.104